Mower decks used in cutting grass and similar vegetation typically may be provided with one or more gauge wheels which support the decks at predetermined positions above the ground and prevent scalping. Gauge wheels typically are supported by brackets mounted to the top surface and outer wall of the mower deck. Each bracket may include a vertical sleeve where a wheel shaft may be inserted. A gauge wheel may be rotatably attached to a lower end of the wheel shaft. To set the gauge wheel at a desired height, a spring loaded pin may be mounted to the bracket, and the pin may be inserted through one of several holes in the wheel shaft, and through the sleeve. A separate retainer may be fastened or welded to the mower deck or to the bracket for retaining the pin and spring in place in the wheel shaft, and retaining the pin when it is retracted.
Some mower deck gauge wheel supports also are designed for rotation of gauge wheels to a sideways position. The sideways position allows the mower deck to be rolled outward away from the machine. The pin may be pulled out from the holes in the wheel shaft and sleeve. The gauge wheel then may be rotated 90 degrees, and the pin may be aligned with another hole in the wheel shaft at the sideways position. The pin then may be released to lock the gauge wheel shaft to the sleeve at the sideways position.
While the mower deck gauge wheel supports described above are effective for adjusting gauge wheels to desired heights for mowing, and for locking gauge wheels at the sideways position, a mower deck gauge wheel support is needed that has lower cost, lower parts count, and reduced assembly time.